breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stank Breath
"Stank Breath" is the third episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the third episode overall. It aired on February 22, 2014. Synopsis Buhdeuce has to deal with some awesomely bad stank breath that leads to some awesomely bad trouble after eating stank bread. Plot While SwaySway and Buhdeuce are digging for some bread, a horrible monster appears and spits a stank bread. SwaySway explains the legend of the stank bread, says that the person who eats it, would have stinky breath forever. Buhdeuce is seen eating the bread, and immediately gets "stank breath". After SwaySway thinks of some solutions, he decides that they ignore the stank breath and the Breadwinners go to T. Midi's house, the No. 1 client of the Breadwinners. Just a minute after Sway gives him the Clammy Brioche bread he ordered, the now-stanked breath Buhdeuce accidentally stanks T. Midi, leaving him nude and without feathers. SwaySway and Buhdeuce go to Mrs. Furfle's house, and Sway gives her a raisin bread. He tells Buhdeuce to stay in the Rocket Van with the windows closed to avoid any stank breath accident. Buhdeuce's bap gives to the old lady the prune bread, and SwaySway goes to the Rocket Van. Buhdeuce opens the door, causing his stanked breath to rot the old lady, leaving Mrs. Furfle rotten and her house destroyed. After such an accident, SwaySway drives faster while Buhdeuce's stank breath was expanding, including the motor. The Breadwinners see in the mirror, Rambamboo, the police officer and chief of the Tadpolice, notices that the Breadwinners were expanding some kind of gas of an unknown nature (which is Buhdeuce's stank breath). The chief asks for the license and register to Sway, but accidentally hits Buhdeuce in the stomach, causing him to throw the stank breath at Rambamboo, causing her to take on a rotten appearance and leaving her like a dirty cockroach. She orders the Rocket Van grounded until the stank breath is cleared up. Without any options left, the Breadwinners decide to call the Bread Maker, to find out the solution to Buhdeuce's problem. He says that Buhdeuce has a dangerous case: his beak is so dirty and advanced that it will fall clean off before too long. Bread Maker says that there is one solution: go in search for the legendary Minty Good Bread, which is located and guarded in the Stanky Dank Caves. It says that one bite will clean his beak and give him a good breath. The Breadwinners are on their way to the Stanky Dank Caves, to search the Minty Good Bread. After several obstacles, they find the legendary bread. Buhdeuce tastes it, fixing his breath and going back to normal. Buhdeuce makes a loud burp, awakening the Stankasaurus. When the minty breath fails to take down the Stankasaurus, SwaySway finds a way to defeat the horrible monster: By throwing stanked breads at it. After the whole adventure is finished, Buhdeuce see a bean bread, stuck in the wall. SwaySway says that is a Super Rancid Bean Bread. Whoever eats it, his digestive system won't be the same and he'll have horrible gas. But once again, Buhdeuce eats it and he breaks a gas, knocking SwaySway out. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Bread Maker *T-Midi (debut) *Rambamboo (debut) Supporting characters *Mrs. Furfle (debut) *Cave Monster (debut) Minor characters *Stankasaurus (debut) Trivia In the other episode, "Big Screen Buhdeuce," A duck ate the Stank Bread, and stanked the big, white duck, that was performing VolleyBall 2. 'Cultural References' *'SpongeBob SquarePants: '''This episode has the same concept as the Season 2 episode "Something Smells". In that episode, SpongeBob and Patrick eat SpongeBob's "sundae" and get terrible breath from it. In "Stank Breath" Buhdeuce eats rotten bread and gives him bad breath. Transcript Stank Breath/Transcript Gallery bandicam 2016-06-24 13-26-10-428.jpg tumblr_n0t3epew4M1t1oofho2_500.gif bandicam 2016-06-24 13-26-25-935.jpg Breadwinners-102-full-episode-16x9.jpg|"I just ate the Stank Bread..."'' breadwinners-stank-breath.jpg|''"AHHH!"'' bandicam 2016-06-24 13-27-23-737.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-27-53-471.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-28-24-389.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-29-00-709.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-29-44-946.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-35-39-351.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-35-57-298.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-36-34-972.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-36-56-332.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-37-34-765.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-37-45-024.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-38-19-096.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-38-33-667.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-38-43-600.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-38-57-307.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-39-05-958.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-39-42-398.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 13-39-46-156.jpg SwaySway And Buhdeuce see the minty bread.jpg SwaySway telling a story 2.jpg Stank it B.jpg Trivia *The following is a list of people who got "stanked" (in order): **SwaySway **T-Midi **Mrs. Furfle **Rambamboo **Bread Maker **3 Cave Monsters **Stankasaurus *Characters who make their first appearance in this episode are: **T-Midi **Mrs. Furfle **Rambamboo **Stankasaurus **Cave Monster Cutural References *'The Lazer Collection:' Referenced when Buhdeuce defeats the Cave Monsters with his halitosis. *'SpongeBob SquarePants: '''Another Nickelodeon show. The way Budeuce ate the Stank Bread and got bad breath is similar to the way SpongeBob ate the bad sundae in the episode ''Something Smells. *'Running Gag: '"You got stanked!" * Team Fortress 2: The beginning of the episode shows what appears to be the skull of the engineer from the free-to-play game Team Fortress 2. It also appears that the skull is wearing the towering pillar of hats, the mining light, and the texas ten gallon. *'Indiana Jones:' At the beginning of the episode, you can see the Ark of the Covenant from the movie Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. *'Mortal Kombat': When Breadmaker gets stanked, he says "Toasty". In the game this is an easter egg, when the guy appears on screen at shouts it out after the uppercut. Goofs/Errors *Momentarily during "rub a dub dub," Buhdeuce's stank cloud disappears. *When Rambamboo grounds the rocket van, she is seen as her normal self instead of her "stanked" form. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes Category:T-midi Category:Swaysway Category:Buhdeuce Category:Bread maker Category:Rambamboo Category:Mrs. Furfle